


Susurrus

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Susurrus [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle, Community: 1_million_words, Dark Character, Gen, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, Magic, Plots and Plans, Prompt Fic, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogsmeade is attacked by Death Eaters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Susurrus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1 Million Words Daily challenge for 7/27, "Susurrus."

Fred and George were looking at a rather nice shop front when shouts and screams alerted them to the impending attack. As black robed figures appeared at the end of the street, George grabbed the magical realtor and dragged her into the alley between the shops.

"Do you have a floo in your office?" Fred demanded.

When she didn't answer immediately, George shook her gently. "Yes?" she managed to whisper.

"Good, come on!" George started to drag her back towards her shop.

"I'll try to get some others to safety!" Fred promised. "You two be careful!"

"Same to you," George called back just before they rounded the corner.

Pulling his wand, Fred carefully peaked back around the corner. The Death Eaters were a little ways away from the alley still, apparently attacking Honeydukes. Fred quickly weighed his options. With many of the shopkeepers aware of their presence in town, at least one of the twins should be seen fighting. And if his robes did not appear battle worn at the end, it would be suspicious. Still, he was unused to fighting without George at his side, and he hoped that these Death Eaters knew his allegiance.

Taking a deep breath, he sprinted out of the alley, casting stunners as fast as he could. He reached the door to Zonko's across the street and used it as a barrier as the Death Eaters quickly retaliated. At first he couldn't see anyone inside, but soon Zonko himself emerged from the back and began shooting spells over Fred's shoulder.

They managed to take out quite a few of the Death Eaters on the street - especially when someone else began shooting curses from the other direction, but soon reinforcements reemerged from inside Honeydukes, and the black-robed figures split into two groups - each advancing on one set of defenders.

"Come on, George," Fred muttered, knowing that Zonko would hear him.

As though George had heard too, a large blast erupted on the end of town, and Phoenix song filled the air. The sounds of battle grew louder, and Fred hoped that these were the light's reinforcements from Hogwarts and the Order. Taking a chance, Fred ducked out of his covered space and sprinted back across the street, again firing rapidly. He managed to fell another Death Eater before making it to safety, and he recognized Dumbledore's lurid figure in the distance.

Good. George would be with the Order, maintaining their cover there, and Zonko would vouch that he had been fighting too. Knowing that the time was right, Fred pelted out the back of the alley, and out towards the shrieking shack. Once there, he knocked quietly. He felt the tingle of an identification spell, and then the door was yanked open and he was all but dragged into the shack.

"Took you long enough," Ginny huffed as she closed and bolted the door.

"I had to wait until Dumbledore was here," Fred replied. Harry had been quite clear on that point. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Ginny and Luna hefted their wands and pointed them at a small donut-shaped disk on the floor. As they began chanting, the disk began to spin.

When it began to glow a pale white, Ginny nodded, and Fred pointed his own wand at it. "Susurrus," he whispered. The spell hit the disk and it immediately glowed a deep purple. Luna and Ginny stopped incanting, but it continued to spin. A soft wave of magic spun out from it and passed through them, but it cause any visible results. Both girls grinned at their success.

"So," Fred asked, now that his part was done, "what did we just do?" He should get back out to the battle, but first, he wanted to know what Harry's master plan was.

Ginny and Luna exchanged an uneasy glance before his sister finally spoke. "We thought you knew?"


End file.
